Unexpected Kiss
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Scam gone wrong, Ed doesn't something on accident and doesn't know why he did it exactly. RolfXEd


A sigh escaped his lips, his eyes remained closed under his resting arm. The only sound in his room was the soft sound of his television playing in the background. He had put on a horror movie in hopes of getting his thoughts off his mind yet here he was, still contemplating on his life. Ed groaned as he felt his stomach growl. Moving his arm, his eyes opened. "Buttered toast..." He murmured to himself as he sat up.

Scratching at his red hair, he stood up. Walking up the stair, he peeked out of the door. His mother had gone out shopping meaning it was just him and Sarah. Seeing the coast was clear, he walked down the long hallway until he reached the kitchen. Rubbing at his tired eyes, he grabbed some bread. Popping it in the toaster, he rested his back on the counter as he waited.

"Oh I know Nazz but I cant help it! Jimmy is so cute! I wish he'd just hurry up and ask me out. You know he has a crush on me, he goes all red when he talks to me."

Ed stiffened as he heard Sarah's voice getting louder as it approached the kitchen. "Come on toaster..." He begged silently. Seeing the bread wasnt going to pop up anytime soon, he groaned when he noticed the glare his sister gave him. "Hi Sarah..." He welcomed softly.

Sarah hmphed him before opening the fridge, her phone glued to her ear as usual. "Sorry Nazz, my idiot brother was trying to annoy me as usual."

Ed turned when he heard the toast pop upwards. Grabbing the butter from above Sarah, he buttered his toast. Hearing Sarah continue to talk about her love life, he bit into his toast. Looking at his sister, his expression numbed. "Sarah... can I talk to you later?" He asked softly, not wanting to anger her for interupting her conversation like a few moments ago. "Please." He watched her turn away and walk off without answering him. Sighing, he took his toast back down to his room. The credits were rolling, leaving his bedroom in darkness. Fumbling around, he managed to turn on his lamp. Sitting down, he quickly ate his toast. Laying back down, he found himself laying like he had been earlier.

He was so confused, he didnt know what to do. After last nights scam with Eddy and Double D, he didnt know what to think anymore. He had to be the lookout while Eddy tried to steal one of Rolf's pigs. Pursing his lips together, he could feel his cheeks heating up. He did something wrong, something he shouldnt have. Now he was afraid to show his face. He wanted to stay in his room where no one would dare enter. He just wanted to talk to someone about it, Eddy wouldnt understand. Double D might seeing he was in love with Kevin.

His thoughts were interupted when he heard a knock on his door. Moving his arm once more, he watched it open to reveal his sister. Sitting up quickly, he watched her walk down. "Sarah?" He questioned.

Sarah looked at his messy room in disgust, "Dont act all confused, you are the one who said you needed to talk to me." She huffed before sitting down on his bed. Looking at him, she crossed her legs. "What's up?" She asked, brow raising. "You dont usually ask to talk to me or anything." She pointed out.

Ed nodded, only because he didnt want to anger him and have her tell their mom. He looked down at his hands, he wasnt too sure on how to bring this up. "Sarah..." He thought of her earlier conversation, "How... do you know if you are in love or not?" He asked, hesitantly looking up at her. She wore a grin, it was her gossip expression. He knew she was probably going to tell everyone by the end of this conversation, he was becoming even more hesitantly as each second passed.

"Is my big brother in love?" She asked with a growing grin, her eyes lit. "Who is it? Tell me or I'm telling mom!" She threatened.

Ed flinched, that threat still affected him. His lips parted to tell her but his name got stuck in his throat. His brow furrowed, "It doesnt matter... he doesnt love me back. I'm sure he hates me..." Ecspecially after yesterday.

"He?" Sarah repeaded, her smile dropping. "You did say 'he' right? You're... gay?" She rested her head on her propped up arm, "What's he like?"

He noticed the change in her voice, when he looked bak up, he noticed her expression was serious. His eyes closed, "He's nice Sarah, he's funny." A smile came to his lips, "And best of all, he loves chickens." He covered his face, "I feel like a girl and I dont know why. I'm getting so frustrated!"

Sarah jumped at his sudden anger, she sighed. "Calm down, I know it's frustrating." She sighed, "Trust me, I know." Remembering his earlier words, she rose a brow. "Why do you think he hates you?"

Ed groaned, his hands pulling at his red locks. "Because I am an idiot! I almost... almost..." His face felt hot as he remembered it clearly. He remembered Eddy telling him to go search Rolfs house to make sure he wasnt there to stop them. He searched through the whole house, "sneaking" if you will. When he reached the bluenettes bedroom however, he found Rolf sleeping. Walking over, he wanted to make sure he was sleeping and wasnt dead or anything. He knew he should have just left and told Eddy the situation. Yet as he drew closer, he noticed that Rolf was barechested, sleeping ever so peacefully. He remebered lightly touching Rolf's tanned skin, his eyes mesmerized. Even when seeing Rolfs coal colored eyes looking back at him, he couldnt stop himself leaning in.

"Ed?" Sarah repeated, shaking her brother with a worried expression.

Ed gasped, "I kissed him Sarah! I kissed Rolf and I dont know why!" He covered his face and let out a loud groan. "I cant face him at school, I cant face him ever again!"

Sarah's brows raised in surpirse, she watched her brother blush and shake his head. "So you kissed Rolf... Did he reject it?"

Ed went silent as he thought about it, he remebered the way Rolf's face felt in his hand. How warm and soft his lips were against his own. Then he remembered pulling away, realizing what he had done. He made his escape, grabbing his two friends and making a run for it. He even broke Rolf's fence... "I can't really remember. I just did it and ran." He shrugged. "He was probably more horrified than the main woman in Rise of the Glactors during the masacre scene..." He mumbled. Looking up, he noticed Sarah open her phone. "What are you doing?"

Sarah pressed her screen before showing it to Ed, "Here."

Ed grabbed the phone in confusement, he noticed a picture of the said bluenette. Gasping, he looked up to see Sarah leaving his room. "Sarah! I dont know how to work this thing! How do I end the call!" He watched the door shut. Heart thumping hard, he hesitantly put the device up to his ear. His chest tightened when he heard the annoyed voice from the other end.

"Hello? Sarah? Why have you called and not greeted me yet? I already said hello three times."

Ed's lips quivered, his mouth felt dry. "I-It's not Sarah." He listened to the other side of the line go quiet. He knew Rolf was still there, he could hear the small breaths. "I... I wanted to say sorry about yesterday. I didnt steal any chickens either so you dont have to worry about that." He nodded, "Goodbye then."

"Wait Edboy."

Ed's eyes closed, his other hand clutching his shirt right above his heart. He couldnt believe how fast it was beating in his chest. "I'm sorry..." He repeated softly. "I shouldnt have went inside your room, I shouldnt have... kissed you."

"You shouldnt have ran away either."

His eyes popped back open, he looked at the phone, had Rolf really just said that?

"Really Edboy, you could have atleast given me an explanation or something! You cant just do something like that to Rolf and then just leave!" He yelled through the phone. "Why should I care if you took one of my chickens? That has nothing to do with this. You must come to Rolf's farm and personally apologize."

Ed frowned, it seemed Rolf was really mad about this. Any thought of there actually being something disappeared. "Okay..." He murmured. "I'll be there in a little bit."

"Come now." Rolf demanded.

The redhead nodded, "Now..." He mumbled. Standing up, he slipped his shoes on. Wearing a glum expression, he tossed Sarah her phone on the way out. He had no idea how to end the call so he left it to her. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he kept his eyes on the ground. He felt his chest tightened, why did Rolf have to be so angry? He'd never felt this way about someones, he wanted to be loved back. He was gay, atleast Sarah made it out that way. Lifting his gaze, his steps slowed. He'd reached that hole he had made earlier. Stepping through it, he hesitantly moved forward. Walking up to the door, he stopped. Thinking about how he was going to apologize, he hadnt even noticed the door open.

Rolf gazed at him as he leaned against the doorframe, "Come in or will you stand there all day Edboy?"

Ed quickly walked inside, feeling as if Rolf was watching his every move. Walking over to the couch he sat down. "Rolf! I am very sorry for... for..." He paused when Rolf sat next to him, too close. His lips trembled, now his thoughts had become blank.

"For what?" Rolf asked, brow raising. "For... this?"

Ed turned to him in confusement, his breath caught in his throat as he felt that similar warmth on his lips as yesterday. His eyes widened, his head went blank again. Pulling away, he blinked. "What?"

Rolf looked angry, "You kiss Rolf and then run away, pretending that it did not happen. Do you not realize how that made me feel?" He asked before grabbing Ed's green jacket, "It pissed me off!"

"I-I'm sorry..." He apologized again, not sure what to say. He noticed Rolf blush, his brows rose. "Why are you angry?" He asked, "Is it because I kissed you?"

Rolf groaned, "You are a moron..." He mumbled. "I'm angry because you kissed me and left. Must I repeat myself again and again? I want to kiss and you stay!" He explained slowly and impatiatently. "So kiss me and stay!"

Ed nodded slowly before it finally hit him. Rolf wasnt angry at the kiss! He wanted to kiss him again! "You love me like I love you then?" He asked, wanting to clarify. Seeing Rolf redden and not answer, he smiled. "I understand now." Nodding, he grabbed Rolf and pushed him down. "This is just like the scene in Trapnator except you're not the girl." Climbing on top of the other, he grinned. "Also, I'll make sure to not let you die like the movie."

Rolf frowned and was about to protest before he was silenced by another kiss.

The red head grinned, he'd have to make sure he thanked his baby sister when he went back home. Pulling away from Rolf, his grin grew. "I promise I wont run away again Rolf.

Rolf pursed his lips, "You better not. I'm not going to lay here and let you finally see how I feel. Rolf wants kissed again."

Ed laughed and leaned in once more. "As any times as you want."


End file.
